


Apologies

by SheppardFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardFan/pseuds/SheppardFan
Summary: Spoilers: "Emancipation"Summary: Daniel wants to apologize to Sam for his actions during"Emancipation"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Apologies

##  Apologies

##### Written by Mac   
Comments? Write to us at [sam_cartersg1@yahoo.com](mailto:sam_cartersg1@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS: Emancipation 
  * SUMMARY: Daniel wants to apologize to Sam for his actions during Emancipation 
  * RATING: PG, mild language 



* * *

Daniel felt like crap.He couldn't believe the way he had treated Captain Carter.Sha're would have be so ashamed of him.He had tried so hard to show the Abydonians that women weren't just there to bare children and that they shouldn't be hidden away.

He should have suggested that they go back through the Gate with an all male team.No offense to any woman on the base, it's just that Captain Carter wouldn't have been kidnapped and sold to another tribe.

What they could have done to her!Or did they and she just didn't tell them?He hoped to God they didn't.He really needed to apologize to her. Now.Jack and Teal'c seemed to think it best to wait a few days, but Daniel thought otherwise.

"Are you sure, Janet?" Captain Carter was saying into her phone.Daniel knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help."They were complete asses.Even Dr. Jackson.Of all people, I thought he would be sympathetic."

Captain Carter chose that moment to look out her door.Her eyes widened, but Daniel didn't want to stay there anymore.Not only did she think he was an ass, she had caught him listening in on her conversation!How much lower could you get!

"Dr. Jackson!" she exclaimed, rushing after him.She was a little faster and caught up immediately."I'm sorry you had to hear that.I really didn't mean it."

"No, Captain Doctor, I'm the one who should apologize.You were right, we're all asses.And I should have known better.It's just, I didn't think about the harm it could have done. It was a culture we barely know anything about.When we found out you'd been kidnapped..."

"You blamed yourself."

Daniel nodded."Yeah."

"It wasn't your fault, Dr. Jackson.None of us could have predicted any of this.I should have stopped acting like a child.If we want to gain some technology, we should be willing to blend in and make nice with the locals."

Daniel held out his hand."Friends?"

"Friends," she said with a smile."On one condition, though."

"What's that?"

"You stop calling me Captain Doctor and go with Sam."

"You'll have to call me Daniel then."

"It's a deal.So, Daniel, where are the Colonel and Teal'c?"

He winced."They said it would be best to wait a few days before apologizing.But you didn't hear that from me."

"Let's go see about making them squirm," she replied."You in?"

"Definitely!"

**The End**

  


* * *

> February 1, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
